Xerosic (Anime)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Xerosic from the anime series. The mainstream version can be found here: Xerosic. Xersoic is the secondary antagonist of the Pokémon XY & Z anime series and later the final antagonist of the series. he is the head scientist of Team Flare who helps Lysandre in his plan to destroy the world and recreate with only members of Team Flare. He was voiced by Abe Goldfarb. History Xerosic made his debut appearance in From A to Z!. He was first seen at Lysandre Labs, receiving information that both Mable and Celosia had failed in their missions to capture 50% Zygarde and Zygarde Core, respectively. He then informed them that Aliana and Bryony would now take on the capturing missions as well. At the end of the episode, he was seen watching the footage Bryony had sent of her encounter with 10% Zygarde together with Lysandre. He became excited over discovering that Zygarde possessed a power Team Flare had previously been unaware of. He reappeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, again coordinating Team Flare's attacks on Squishy and the study of Zygarde's powers. In In A Meeting of Two Journeys!, Xerosic traveled to a remote island with a pair of Team Flare Admins and some Team Flare Grunts. They conducted a test of a prototype weapon developed by Team Flare to utilize the energy of the Zygarde Cores and Mega Evolution. The weapon's laser, when fired, caused the trees on the island to grow wildly and begin blooming red flowers. This result pleased Xerosic, who contacted Lysandre with the news. He reappeared in Unlocking Some Respect!, where he performed experiments on Z2 with the help of fellow Team Flare Admins and Team Flare Grunts, using the megalith that Lysandre captured back in Mega Evolution Special III. He reappeared in Championing a Research Battle! and A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Xerosic, sitting in the driver's seat of a truck outside the Lumiose Gym, contacted Lysandre through a Team Flare Admin's Holo Caster. Afterward, he was seen inside the Lumiose Gym, where he and some Team Flare Grunts set up some of their equipment that they transported from the trucks that they drove in, including glass cases that held Z2 and some Zygarde Cells. He reappeared in XY131, XY132, and XY133, overseeing Team Flare's operation and successfully capturing Squishy with the Mega Evolution energy ray. He reappeared in XY134, where he was challenged by Clemont to a battle for the Lumiose Gym, although this only served as a distraction for Clembot to disable the Mega Evolution ray. Xerosic was defeated and, after taking notice of Clembot, was sent tumbling down a trapdoor. He was revealed to have bandages on his head on the Poké TV segment. He will reappear in XY139, where he will battle with Ash and his Greninja. Appearance Personality Pokémon 169Crobat Dream.png|Crobat 687Malamar.png|Malamar Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monster Master Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Brainwashers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Cataclysm Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Minion Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Possessor Category:Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crackers Category:Elitist Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Supremacists Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Obsessed Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists